White days::
by MikiMalfoy
Summary: Capitulo 6! Historia sobre los primeros digielegidos, centrada en la vida adulta. Se centra en como afrontar algunas situaciones y sentimientos del pasado que vuelven a renacer. Pretende ser un Mishiro/Takari/Taiora con el tiempo. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**.: White Days:.**

Capitulo uno

En cuanto la camarera se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra, Mimí miró a su acompañante con las cejas arqueadas, invitándole a continuar la conversación, mientras absorbía el primer trago de su batido de fresa. Izzy daba vueltas a su cucharilla en la taza de té. Sus características ojeras de universitario presentaban ahora un aspecto demacrado a juego con su pelo rojo despeinado y su desigual vestimenta.

Mimi apartó la pajita de su boca y suspiró, no entendía tanta fascinación de este chico por los ordenadores, dejando de lado su propia estetica, pero había algo sexy en este tipo desaliñado. Sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos, pestañeó rapidamente y escuchó con más atencion el monologo de su amigo.

-...asique no se si volver con mis padres.- apartó la cucharilla sobre la mesa y cogió la taza con ambas manos- La vida en la fraternidad es muy divertida, pero las fiestas me quitan tiempo de estudiar. Y luego está el mantenenimiento de esa casa, que es un desastre con Undai... siempre hay alguna lata de cerveza en el suelo, las cajas de pizza se acumulan...-resopló y continuó su argumento, como si alguien se lo hubiera debatido- ¡No soy su criada! Me cuesta horrores mantener mi propia limpieza y ver que el no coopera hace que yo también ignore mis obligaciones.

-Bueno, solo tienes que acostumbrarte, cuando lleves un poco de tiempo verás que las cosas...

-¡Mimi, es mi segundo curso!- dijo dejando de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa- Lo estoy echando a perder. ¡Me estoy echando a perder a mí! Mírame, parezco un indigente.

Hundió los dedos en su pelo desgreñado y la miró fijamente. Parecía altamente desesperado. A la chica de largos tirabuzones le pareció tan tierno con esa sudadera gris abierta, el pelo algo largo le favorecía aunque necesitara un arreglo y esa mirada cansada de un hombre trabajador e independiente...parecía un escritor nocturno. Mierda. Otra vez el pensamiento de un Koushiro sexy que esta vez le revolvió las entrañas.

-En mi fraternidad tenemos una lavanderia en el sótano.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a la de Tai, nuestro edificio es viejo y el mantenimiento eléctrico es una basura.

-Quien lo diría, tratándose de ti.

-Tenía que haberle hecho caso e irme con él. Pensé que era un descuidado pero está claro que Tai se las apaña mucho mejor que yo.

-Tai tiene su cuarto hecho un desastre, si no fuera por Joe el resto de la casa se caería a pedazos.

-Pero respeta su espacio. Yo también me encuentro en el desorden de mi habitación, pero no en la porquería...- se rascó los ojos, enrojecidos. Era evidente que no había dormido en todo el día.

-Está bien.

La miró.

-Digo... que te ayudaré. Recogeremos juntos todo ese desastre.

-Gracias Mimí, pero no. No duraría ni dos días limpios.

-Bueno...entonces hablaré con Undai. Recogeremos todo y tendremos una charla seria con el.

-Y te dirá cuanta razón tienes, incluso te hará caso la primera semana. Después volverá a traer gente a casa y todo será inmundicia de nuevo. ¿Crees que no lo habia intentado antes? Parece que lo entiende, pero solo lo parece - Dió un largo sorbo a su té, con los ojos cerrados, y volvió a posar la taza en la mesa con un suspiro calido y más relajado.

-Entonces... - Se mordió el labio pensativa. En el local sonaba **In the shadow's** de Rasmus. Sin darse cuenta tarareaba la letra de la canción; Sora amaba este grupo y todos los sábados se despertaba con canciones como esta a todo volumen...Se le ocurrió una idea. Descabellada, pero idea alfin y al cabo.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Izzy algo inquieto.

-Entonces- se posicionó como si fuera a contar el mejor plan del universo-si la situación no se arregla, podrías venir a nuestro piso.

-¡¿Qué?!- rió.- Estás loca.

-¿Loca porqué?

-Porque…bueno, Mimi... -pareció ponerse nervioso y Mimí siguió tomando divertida su batido con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos a cada lado del rostro. Estaba claro que era la cabeza pensante de este grupo. Izzy se rascó la cabeza con la mirada fija en la sinfonola, incomodo- Ya sabes...sois dos chicas, no sé, no pinto nada en un piso de dos chicas...

-No seas ridiculo, te he visto en gallumbos infinidad de veces.- dijo juguetona. ¿Porqué le hacía gracia la situación? Aunque no lo había consultado con Sora. Seguro que su amiga pondría el grito en el cielo por ello.

-Si pero no sé, Mimi, es diferente... Ni siquiera tengo habitación propia en tu piso, es muy pequeño.

-Seguro que prefieres nuestro sofá que esa birria de litera metálica.- le espetó recordando aquella vez que Izzy les enseñó el apartamento y le impresionó que su amigo estuviera tan contento con aquel cuchitril tan minúsculo. La cama, en concreto, debajo de la de su compañero, rechinaba como un millon de muelles oxidados al minimo movimiento.- Es ateradora, parece sacada de los efectos especiales de una pelicula de terror.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no puedo vivir en un salón...tengo muchos trastos y apuntes.

-Puedes guardar todo eso en mi cuarto, yo apenas uso espacio, salvo el armario.

-Pero Mimi..

-Además, no tendrás que ocuparte de hacer la comida. A mi me encanta cocinar, por eso yo siempre cocino para mi y para Sora. Lo unico que nos repartiremos será la limpieza, que tocaremos a menos porque somos más, la lavanderia una vez cada uno, y la compra, que solemos ir juntas a principios de semana. El alquiler tambien será mas bajo para los tres. ¡Piénsalo, son todo ventajas!

Dio otro sorbo y relamió la nata de los labios,esperando la respuesta de su amigo. Su idea era fulminante. Izzy veía que sus ojos se iluminaban hablando de ese posible futuro, pero él no lo veía tan ideal. Dos chicas en una casa implicaba muchas cosas: cuarto de baño ocupado casi todo el tiempo, chicos ajenos entrando y saliendo de la casa y sus respectivas situaciones incomodas, cosas rosas por todas partes y dias enteros de sindrome menstrual... Miró la taza de té entre las manos y entonces fue consciente de su sudadera gris, demasiado usada, de sus greñas despeinadas reflejadas en el liquido y de su aspecto de pordiosero recien sacado de debajo de un puente. Suspiró.

-Antes hablaremos con Sora.

Y provocó una profunda sonrisa en su amiga, que apoyo sus frías manos sobre las del pelirrojo.

-No te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

Habían pasado tres dias desde los exámenes de Noviembre y ya estaban oficialmente en vacaciones de Navidad. Undai parecía decaido, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto dejando aquel desastre atrás. Le deseó lo mejor a su amigo, y poniendose una mochila a su espalda, salió de aquel piso con una caja cargada de cables, dvd's e infinitos documentos aparentemente indescifrables pero sumamente importantes para su futuro academico.

Mimi colocaba sus pertenencias en el maletero, buscando casi inutilmente un hueco para la última caja. Le agradeció internamente que le abriera los ojos, estaba echandose a perder como su amigo, que ya habia repetido curso por segunda vez consecutiva y su apariencia podría hacerle pasar por un mendigo reincidente.

Dejó la caja en el lugar que le había preparado Mimi mientras esta se despedia de su excompañero con un beso en la mejilla mientras cerraba el maletero con miedo de golpear los objetos sobresalientes y trago saliva para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad. Mimí trotó grácilmente hacia él con una media sonrisa (era evidente que estaba encantada de acoger otro cachorrito indefenso) y el le tiró las llaves que cogió al vuelo. Se sentó en el asiento de conductor, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor y prendió la radio con un volumen muy bajo.

Mientras tanto Izzy se caminaba incomodo hacia su amigo, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y apoyando su espalda en la puerta del copiloto, dejando que Undai se acercara a despedirle.

-Siento mucho que tengas que irte.

-Yo siento mucho tener que irme, espero que no sientas que te he dejado tirado.

-Para nada, entiendo perfectamente tu decisión. -El chico también metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró mirando el cielo oscurecido a pesar que aún no pasaban de las siete-Yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Debería tener un par bien puestos y cambiar si quiero conseguir algo en mi vida.- Le miró. Había decisión en su mirada e Izzy pensó en que tal vez esto era una enseñanza también para el, asique su culpabilidad se esfumó tan rapido como el volvió a hablar -Va a llover, asique me iré para adentro.

-Vale.

-Cuidate mucho.

-Tu también.

-Y espero verte en alguna fiesta.

-Claro, llámame.

-Lo haré.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo e Izzy entró en el coche cuando su amigo le dio la espalda para volver al edificio. El interior del automóvil olía a ambientador de frambuesa, muy parecido al olor de Mimi cuando era mas joven y la observó.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto ella sonriente.

-Cuando quieras- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Giró la llave, se hizo el contacto y el motor rugió mientras unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre la luna de cristal.

* * *

Sora miró su reloj, seguramente Izzy estaría a punto de llegar a casa, y aún se debatia internamente en si estar alli para darle la bienvenida o dejarle solo con Mimi. Recordó al Izzy de doce años el dia que su amiga se fue rumbo a las Americas. Parecía tan triste como el resto de sus amigos, pero su tristeza se prolongó más en él que en el resto, hasta que descubrió que su amigo pequeño y pelirrojo amaba a la chica linda y superficial del grupo.

Sin embargo, cuando ella volvió, nunca habia visto un rostro mas perplejo que el de su amigo, que no articuló palabra en aquel aeropuerto, con la Mimi de dieciseis años de tirabuzones largos y castaños en aquel momento rosas y cortos y llenos de estrellas y adornos que la hacian parecer una artista de pop, o una idol, o simplemente una modelo de revista de ropa y complementos.

Pero tampoco el rostro de su amiga pasó por desapercibido. Quizá pensaba encontrarse con un niño de baja estatura y cabeza algo mas grande en proporción a su cuerpo, pero el aspecto mejorado de Koushiro adolescente pareció sorprenderla. No era para menos.

Después de un tiempo, en el que Mimi parecía disfrutar de la atención de los chicos de su edad aficionándose a los goukon los fines de semana, Izzy pareció enfrascarse más en sus estudios y Tai se preocupó por su encierro, obligandole a salir de fiesta cuando cumplió los dieciocho años y al cabo de los meses parecio olvidarse del asunto y ser el Izzy de siempre, quizá mucho mas extrovertido que antes.

Ahora con veintiún años ya cumplidos eran como dos personas totalmente distintas a sus amigos de la adolescencia. Mimi era la Mimi de doce años, mas adulta, mas responsable, mas cariñosa y menos fiestera, pero siempre con ese ápice de locura y extrema energía para los días de descanso que Sora era incapaz de seguir sin tomarse veinte cafés y ocho bebidas energéticas, por lo menos. Y Koushiro ahora parecía un mendigo, siempre en chandal y zapatillas, con Mimi y Joe tenián la broma de que parecia un escritor, enfrascado en sus ordenadores, en los trabajos a tiempo parcial para poder pagar el alquiler y aprovechando al maximo las fiestas que organizaban en su piso, como unica manera de desconectar del loco mundo del ingeniero informático.

Tai le habia comentado una vez que se sentía culpable por lo que le ocurría a Izzy. Antiguamente, cuando lo notaba decaido, lo llevaba con el a tomarse unas cervezas y unos chupitos y su amigo pudo haber relacionado el relax mental con la autodestrucción de la bebida, pero tampoco era un caso grave ya que Izzy no tomaba alcohol el resto de la semana y ni siquiera tomaba bebidas fuertes, tan solo un par de birras o copas poco cargadas de ron blanco. Pero que se le iba a hacer, si no aguantaba apenas el alcohol.

__

Dingdong.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, había llegado el momento de darle la bienvenida a Koushiro. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y los vio tan animados, con el pelo goteando aún con el peso de sendas cajas cargadas hasta el techo, riéndose de alguna cosa que les había sucedido en el camino, agarro sus zapatos de forma automatica y salió disparada hacia el ascensor.

-¿Sora? - preguntó Mimi extrañada mientras ella pulsaba insistentemente el botón y se calzaba los zapatos al mismo tiempo. No sabía a qué venia esta reacción, pero la vida le había enseñado que a veces hay que seguir los impulsos y en aquel momento el impulso de irse había sido más fuerte que ella.

-Lo siento, llego tardisimo, había olvidado que tenía dentista hoy.- inventó rapidamente

-¿Dentista?

-Uy si, esque apenas puedo dormir, tengo esta muela… ¿la ves? - Se señalo una cualquiera, consciente de que en la distancia no vería nada- Izzy perdóname, de verdad, pero no os preocupeis, cuando llegue os ayudaré en lo que haga falta ¿vale? Ya me encargo yo de la cena, os traeré pizza ¿helado para el postre?

-De strazzatella porfi- dijo Mimi en una vocecilla aun perpleja.

-Vale. Perdonad ¿eh?-La puerta del ascensor se abrio y ella entro, para luego sacar la mano derecha a modo de saludo.- Y bienvenido Izzy.

-Gracias- respondió automáticamente antes de que la puerta de metal se cerrase.

Se miraron unos segundos, hicieron una mueca y levantaron los hombros. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquello fuera de lo mas habitual, los dos amigos entraron en la casa cargados de cajas, bolsas y mochilas que apilaron en el salón y se dejaron caer en el amplio sofá amarillo con un suspiro.

-Bueno, por fin en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:White Days:.**

Capítulo dos.

Mimi tenía razón en que ocupaba poco espacio en el cuarto. Le extrañó, teniendo en cuenta que aún con dieciséis la habitación de su casa parecia un fuerte de peluches y libritos de manga shojo, figuritas de bailarinas y maquillaje por todas partes. Su habitación en aquel piso, mas grande que la que él compartía con Undai, solo tenía una estanteria medio llena con los libros del curso, un pequeño cofre y apuntes perfectamente colocados, un escritorio con su portátil, unas mancuernas sobre una alfombra de yoga y un armario que si, tenía muñecos sobre su techo.

-Bueno, y este es el armario.

Al abrir las puertas le inundó un olor a caramelo.

-¡Mimi! ¿Bañas todas tus cosas en ambientador?

-¡Claro que si! – se defendió cohibida- Es mi olor favorito. Además, ese detergente baratucho con aroma que compra Sora no es que te haga un favor ¿eh?

No podía entender como todo se mantenía perfectamente limpio, ordenado, planchado y sin una mota de polvo. Incluso cuando él vivía con sus padres su cuarto ya era un desastre y aquella parecía una habitación preparada en una tienda de muebles. Además, olía maravillosamente bien. Bueno, como todas las cosas de Mimi.

No había un solo rincón libre, ni siquiera para un par de zapatos más. El suelo del armario estaba lleno de cajitas de zapatos que además, eran bonitas y se mantenían como nuevas a pesar de ser de cartón. Los pantalones estaban colgados en perchas de pisos, los vestidos de verano estaban guardados en una caja sobre el estante superior con su nombre. Las camisas colgaban limpias y sin ninguna arruga al igual que los abrigos y en una cajonera se encontraba todo lo demás. Vamos, como cualquier armario, solo que demasiado pequeño para tanta ropa. Aún así sabía bien como aprovechar el espacio. Para no tener mas que un par de camisas y pantalones, el de Izzy desbordaba el suyo siempre.

-Bueno…-comenzó, pensativa- Creo que a lo mejor…podía ser buen momento para cambiar los muebles ¿Qué te parece? Y de paso tirar todos esos trapos y enseñarte a vestir, esta claro que esos pantalones no te favorecen nada.

Dijo con un dedo en el mentón observando sus vaqueros olgados y deteriorados con el tiempo.

-Ya estamos- suspiró y salió al salón.

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Ves por que no queria compartir casa con dos mujeres? - se giró y sonrió de medio lado, restandole importancia al asunto - Porque sois unas con-tro-la-do-ras.- enmarcó cada sílaba pulsando su dedo indice sobre su nariz.

-¡Oye! -rió su amiga, dándole un manotazo en el hombro- solo buscaba lo mejor para ti

**_Riiiing_**

El horno había terminado de hacer su trabajo en el bizcocho de manzana. Se colocó los guantes rosas con adornos de cupcackes y sacó la bandeja con cuidado, que dejó reposar sobre la repisa de mármol. Desmoldó el bizcocho en una bandeja de tonos violetas y se desvistió de nuevo los guantes.

Izzy la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación y volvió a echar una mirada hacia el interior de la misma.

Seguía siendo la habitación de una chica, pero su caja de herramientas, el bloque de cds, así como su carpeta descuidada llena de hojas de apuntes hacía que perdiera la compostura. Era una habitación milimétricamente perfecta. Ahora es una habitación con cierto desastre organizativo en aquellas zonas donde había una parte de él.

-Siento mucho el desorden

Mimi levanto la mirada con las cejas enarcadas mientras cortaba el bizcocho en rebanadas gruesas.

-¿Eres tonto? No ha quedado tan mal. Además, casi te obligué a mudarte aquí. ¿Cómo me iba a enfadar por tener tus cosas por ahí?- sonrió.

Tomo aire echándole un ultimo vistazo al cuarto que compartía con su amiga antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Había sido un dia duro. En cuestión de horas había cambiado de vivienda y ya parecía que llevara toda una vida conviviendo con Mimi. Ella sacó dos platos pequeños con la misma decoración y colocó los trozos de bizcoho en ellos, decorándolos con una montañita de crema de mantequilla y fresas en una esquina. No le sorprendia que fuera tan extremadamente meticulosa, sobretodo en la cocina. Aún así que fuera tan detallista en una simple merienda le hacía sonreir. Sacó dos refrescos de la nevera y la siguió hasta el salón.

-¿Qué soleis hacer Sora y tu en casa?

-Pues normalmente, los viernes alquila una peli cuando viene de la biblioteca. Ahora sois dos contra una con las películas de acción.

-Sora tiene buen gusto- respondió con la boca llena.

-Yo las prefiero de comedia.- dijo lamiendose un dedo manchado de crema- O lacrimógenas. Soy muy pasional.- Respondió orgullosa y dio un bocado a una fresa- Los sabados no solemos cocinar, como mucho algo de arroz y una tortilla. Pero normalmente pedimos comida italiana por encargo, unas pizzas o un kebap, ya sabes. Si podemos, incluso nos ahorramos salir de casa. Es nuestro "dia vago"

-Bueno, yo era de comer pizza y kebap casi todos los días. Creo que no es problema para mi.

-¿Enserio? –Se sorprendió. Undai estaba mas entradito en carnes, pero Izzy era poco más que un saco de huesos. - ¿Y salíais a correr?

-¿Yo? ¿Undai? El deporte no es lo nuestro. Somos mas…de vida sedentaria.- rieron

-El domingo quemamos la cena basura corriendo por el parque de Odaiba. Después desayunamos un zumo y unas galletas en una cafetería cercana y volvemos a casa.

-Me vendría bien aprender de vuestra disciplina.

-¿Tu indisciplinado? Eso no me lo creo

-He perdido mis facultades en ese antro, creeme.

-¡Buenas!- Sora entraba cargada de libros y una mochila a la espalda.- Mhh que bien huele.- añadió mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el rellano.

-Es de manzana.

-¿Y de guarnición?

-Fresas y buttercream.- añadió la cocinera haciendo hueco en el sofá. Su brazo derecho tocaba el izquierdo de Izzy provocando una mirada furtiva entre ambos que, de alguna manera, les incomodó.

-¡Que bueno, que bueno!

Se sirvió la merienda en un plato y, a pesar del hueco que le había preparado Mimí, se dejó caer en el sillón de la derecha, con las piernas colgando en el reposabrazos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un porta dvd's en la mesa auxiliar de cristal.

-¿Qué has pillado?

-Regreso al futuro.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Mimí con disgusto dejando caer la cucharilla en el plato- Pero si es muy antigua.

-¡Pero si es buenísima! Es del tipo de películas que siempre son buenas, aunque los efectos especiales hayan mejorado y la calidad de la cámara sea un poco antigua.

Mimi observó a Izzy con la ceja levantada, claramente molesta de su posición hacia Sora. Ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Es una de las películas favorita de Tai, voy a llamarlo, seguro que quiere verla otra vez.

-¿Y Matt?

-¿Matt?- preguntó distraída mientras marcaba el teléfono- Pues ensayando, me imagino.

-¿No le invitas?

-A Matt no le gustan las películas- intervino Mimi.- Ninguna.

-Hola Tai ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?...ahá…vaya, habíamos alquilado una peli, pensé que igual te gustaría... ¿si? De acuerdo. No, no, mejor que sea una sorpresa. Vale. Nos vemos, chao. ¡Espera! Mimi ¿Hay palomitas?

-No creo, mira en la despensa.

-¿Tai? ¿Sigues ahí? Trae palomitas o algo. De acuerdo, hasta luego. –colgó el teléfono y volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón para terminarse su postre.- Dice que viene, pero más tarde. Oye Mimi, te ha salido muy bueno.

* * *

Terminó de colocar los documentos en su carpeta de piel y suspiró. Salió de la puerta 3 de Médicos de cabecera mientras se desabrochaba la bata blanca y tarareaba distraido su canción favorita de los Red-hot Chili Peppers de camino a las taquillas: Don't forget me.

-…._I'm a dance hall dirty breakbeat…_

Se giró sorprendido. Una chica de pelo corto y rojo como el fuego sonreía tímidamente.

-Red-hot ¿eh? – preguntó. Tenía un diminuto brillante en la aleta derecha de la nariz.

-¿A ti también te gustan?

-Me encanta su estilo, tan californiano, aunque no es mi banda favorita. Soy mas de Gun's and roses

-¿Enserio?- Dijo colocándose las gafas- Pues no tienes mucha pinta de rockera.

-Oh- se hizo la ofendida llevándose una mano en el pecho y sonrió- apuesto a que tu si.

Jou sonrió a la chica y le tendió una mano. Le gustaban las mujeres con sentido del humor.

-Mi nombre es Jou Kido.

-Yo me llamo Sil Kawauchi. ¿Estás de prácticas aquí?

-Si- respondió retomando la marcha junto a la joven-. Estudio Medicina en la universidad de Odaiba.

-Yo estoy haciendo prácticas de enfermera- dijo al tiempo que pellizcaba su uniforme blanco. A su lado, la ventana del pasillo del hospital comenzaba a crepitar  
con las primeras gotas de lluvia- Parece que se está poniendo feo…

-Menos mal que he traído el coche ¿Quieres que te lleve?

La chica le miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Quizá otro día...es que me he traído la moto.

-¿Conduces una moto?- preguntó asombrado. Aquellos trastos le parecían tan temerarios.- Nadie lo diría.

-Vaya –respondió divertida- ¿Y qué cosas me pegan a mi, según tu?

-No se…- A pesar del piercing y el color fuerte de su pelo, su rostro era demasiado angelical. Le recordaba de alguna manera a Mimi.- …Quizá... los gatos, los pasteles y las tardes tranquilas viendo una película en el sofá?

Ella cerró la taquilla y le miró sorprendida.

-Pues mira, tampoco andas muy equivocado.- dijo- También tengo un gato. Se llama Mio.

-Mio. Bonito nombre para un gato.

-Gracias- respondió sonriente. Miro su reloj de muñeca.- Tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro

Se despidió con la mano y salió vistiéndose un chubasquero naranja a juego con el casco redondo de la moto.

* * *

-Venga, Tai, ya casi están todos

-Si, ya estoy.

Puso el modo silencio en el móvil y lo guardo en el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila, que se echó al hombro. Cruzó el umbral que separaba el pasillo del aula y comprobó que ya casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados como le había dicho Mitsuka que buscaba asiento delante de el.

Tenía que haber entrado mucho antes, los asientos altos estaban todos ocupados y ahora era imposible sacar una chuleta sin que le pillara _Dora la controladora._ Les echó un último vistazo y la profesora entró haciendo sonar sus pequeños pero estridentes tacones.

Tai hizo una mueca. Tenía un cuerpo demasiado pequeño para hacer tanto ruido. Odiaba a Dora porque era una persona exigente, soberbia cruel y daba la asignatura que más odiaba de la carrera: Matemáticas.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano con expresión aburrida. Estaba más que seguro que iba a suspender ese examen, pero en un asiento tan bajo las posibilidades habían aumentado cien veces más. Quizá ni siquiera tenía un suspenso decente.

La mujer regordita y de cara amarga comenzó a explicar las normas, como siempre. Nada de hablar, nada de copiar, y una hora y media para terminarlo. Camino lentamente entre los alumnos de la primera fila dejando un gordo taco de folios que irían pasándose de adelante a atrás.

-Tsch,tsch

Se giró. Mitsuka, una par de filas tras el, le guiñaba un ojo y le susurraba un "suerte" que ni siquiera se oyó. El la sonrió y le enseñó el dedo pulgar. Dora terminó de hablar y los exámenes comenzaron a correr desde la primera fila hasta la ultima.

-Genial.- Pensó mientras entregaba el taco al chico de atrás.- Polimonios…

Hizo lo que pudo. Si no hubiera llegado tan tarde a la facultad, si hubiera cogido un buen asiento, quizá tendría posibilidades. Miró disimuladamente a su compañero de al lado pero estaba tan nervioso tachando lo que escribia una y otra vez que consideró mejor idea no copiarle. El de adelante era demasiado alto para verle los folios. Resopló. Nadie se levantaba aún a entregar, menudo infierno.

Cogió una hoja en blanco que utilizaban para hacer cuentas a sucio. Decidió escribir algo para perder el tiempo hasta que alguien entregara el dichoso examen y no quedar mal. Seguro que en algún lugar del aula alguien pensaba lo mismo.

Después de largos minutos de espera por fín alguien se levanto e inmediatamente después dos alumnos más entregaron sus exámenes y salieron del aula. Sonrió. Estaba claro que no era el único que esperaba a que alguien se levantara primero. Entregó su examen y salió de alli con la mochila al hombro pensando en qué llevar a casa de Sora. Lo único que sabia era que mejor nada de dulce porque en aquel piso se comía pasteles casi todo el dia.

-Eh, como te ha ido? – le pregunto Mitsuki. El solo cogió aire y se estiró.

-Bueno, podía ser peor. –mintió.- ¿Y tu?

La chica, que guardaba sus gafas en la mochila, se soltaba ahora su coleta rubia.

-Yo creo que bastante bien. ¿Vas a casa?

-No, pasare por la tienda a coger algo.

-Ah, bien porque había pensado… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo y celebramos que lo hemos quitado de encima?

Mitsuki era una chica lista, agradable, guapa y se notaba que le gustaba. Aunque no fuera correspondida, si no hubiera sido porque tenía planes seguramente había aceptado la propuesta.

-Uf…hoy no puedo- dijo incómodo- Verás: hoy había quedado con unos amigos.

-Oh

-Si, lo siento Mitsuki.- Dijo sintiéndose apenado por ella, cuyas mejillas adquirían un tono rosado- Pero podemos quedar otro dia si te apetece.

Ambos se pararon cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús y la chica parecía haber recuperado los animos.

-¡Claro! He conocido un bar nuevo que está genial, me gustaría llevarte algún dia.

-Eso esta hecho.

El autobús numero 12 se acercaba. Mitsuki se despidió con un beso en la mejilla demasiado próximo a la boca y subió a el. Una vez arriba se giró para decirle adiós de nuevo con lamano. Cuando el autobús se fue, Tai exhaló el suspiro mas grande de su vida.

Ojalá tuviera ojos para alguien que no fuera Sora Takenouchi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de todo quería avisar que este episodio no es apto para menores porque podían contener situaciones un poco subidillas de tono. No comprendo este editor asique sé que va a salir un poco aglomerado; pido disculpas por ello. Espero que disfruteis del capitulo.**

* * *

**.:: White Days ::.**

Capítulo 3.

* * *

Sonó el timbre y cuando abrió la puerta, Tai esperaba al otro lado cargando una mochila al hombro y dos bolsas blancas llenas de botellas y comida.

-¿Qué has traído?- preguntó curiosa mientras cogía una de las bolsas y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Un poco de todo- comentó mientras se descalzaba en el rellano- Doritos con queso, Palomitas, Chetos, Patatas campesinas, refrescos...

-Que bien, has traído Limón.- exclamó Sora mientras depositaba las cosas de la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Tai escondió una sonrisa y se sintió satisfecho con el comentario de su mejor amiga, mientras la ayudaba a llevar cosas al salón. Recordaba cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a los legos en su casa tirados sobre aquella alfombra grande que simulaba una ciudad. Fue allí, en su propia casa, cuando ella descubrió que le gustaba el refresco de sabor a limón cuando su madre les llevó unas galletas de sémola y un par de vasos largos con dibujos de dinosaurios. Desde aquel momento, en el que Sora comenzaba a amar los cítricos él supo que su nevera siempre tendría que tener una de esas botellas.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es la misteriosa película?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la izquierda, al lado de Izzy.

Sora se sentaba en el sillón de la derecha con su postura habitual; la espalda apoyada sobre un reposabrazos y los pies colgando sobre el otro dejando un bol con las palomitas ya hechas en la mesa de cristal.

-Tu favorita- canturreó

-¿Las fieras futbol club?

-Tu otra favorita

-¿Regreso al futuro?

-Exacto-sonrió.

-¡Genial! Hace mil años que no las veo.

Mimi salía del baño con cara de malas pulgas, dejando ver a todos que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado sus compañeros; una peli sin gracia, ni drama, ni chicos guapos. Apagó la luz antes de dejarse caer en el sofá de tres plazas entre Izzy y el asiento de Sora y se tapó las piernas con la manta amarilla "de los inviernos".

-Se de alguien que no le va a gustar mucho- rió Yagami metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca mientras que Izzy pulsaba el botón Play para reproducir la película. Su compañera de sofá no hizo comentarios.

Durante aproximadamente la primera media hora, tres de los cuatro amigos estaban completamente absortos en el filme hasta que uno de ellos sintió algo sobre su hombro. Mimi se había quedado completamente dormida y su cabeza había resbalado buscando la comodidad. Completamente rojo, disimuló que nada pasaba para no llamar la atención de sus dos amigos, inútilmente.

Tai y Sora hicieron el cruce de miradas rápido y lleno de significado mientras aguantaban la risa. El pelirrojo no podía estar ni mas tieso ni más rojo. En cuanto la película llegó a su fin el futbolista se levantó estirando los brazos hacia el techo con un falso bostezo.

-Sora ¿Me llevas a casa?- pregunto con voz adormilada.- A estas horas no hay autobuses y los nocturnos pasan cada mucho tiempo.

-Claro, deja que vaya a por un abrigo

Izzy iba a despertar a su amiga cuando Sora desaparecía del cuarto con los vasos, que dejó en el fregadero antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Eh, eh ¿Qué crees que haces?- susurró Tai.

-¿Cómo?

-¡No la despiertes hombre!

-Tai- dijo aun en voz baja.- ¡Duermo aquí! Y no puedo con Mimi en...

-¿Vamos?- Sora salía de su cuarto.

-Si -Tai cogió su abrigo de la percha de la entrada mientras su amiga se calzaba las botas y aprovechó su despiste para hacerle un gesto singnificativo a su amigo y decía solo moviendo los labios: _No la despiertes si eres un hombre._

Después se calzó los zapatos, salió de la casa detrás de su amiga y dejó a un pelirrojo aturdido sentado en el sofá.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Se descubrió hecha un ovillo en su sofá, tapada con la mantita amarilla que cubría el reposabrazos. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido de cuadros de invierno y los calcetines largos y holgados. La instancia estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo un pequeño haz de luz que entraba por la ventana.

¿Qué hora era? Y sobretodo ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la escasa luz. Notó que un brazo caía sobre su regazo y alzó la vista. Alguien dormía en el mismo lugar que ella, sentado, con la cabeza caída.

-Dios mio! Izzy!- pronunció asombrada mientras se incorporaba. Detrás de su amigo, en la cocina, un reloj digital sobre la nevera indicaba la hora: las 4:26 de la mañana.

Se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable y egoísta. Ahora lo entendía todo. La película que habían visto ayer era tan coñazo que seguramente se había quedado dormida. Le solía pasar con las películas que elegía Sora excepto cuando los protagonistas eran hombres musculados sin camisetas, con la sutil diferencia que ahora ayudaba a su amigo ofreciéndole aquel sofá donde ella estaba echada y el sentado, aguantando su peso sobre sus piernas.

Buscó la manera de acomodar a Izzy sin despertarle. El pobre venía en busca de comodidad y ella le quitaba la cama de mala manera. Menuda amiga. Se arrodilló enfrente a el y le estiro con cuidado las piernas sobre el sofá. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que, al hacer girar su cuerpo, la cabeza de Izzy golpeó con la lámpara que se tambaleó.

-AUCH!

Izzy se despertó de la peor manera en la que se puede despertar a un hombre. Quizá no lo hubiera hecho por el trastazo en la cabeza, durante el año y medio que convivió con Undai había conseguido alcanzar un sueño profundo e inquebrantable para todo tipo de festejos en la habitación contigua y un pequeño impacto podía pasar desapercibido. Fue más bien la rodilla de su amiga en la entrepierna (se había lanzado sobre su cuerpo para coger la lámpara antes de que se cayera al suelo) lo que había ocasionado su _dulce_ despertar.

_Mierda, mierda,mierda,mierda.._

Mimi no pudo sentirse mas estúpida en aquel momento. Depositó la lámpara en su sitio y apartó su rodilla de aquel lugar donde Izzy tenia ahora sus manos en un intento vano de calmar su dolor.

-¡Lo siento!- susurró- Perdóname, ¿estás bien?

Él abrió los ojos, aún intentando recobrar la respiración. Estaba morado de dolor, asique el color carmesí que estaba adquiriendo su rostro por la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos podía pasar desapercibido. Estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, con la cabeza en el posa brazos y Mimi sobre él con una mano a cada lado, el pelo suelto cayendo como una cortina que les escondía en aquel salón oscuro y con las piernas demasiado cerca de sus manos. O mas bien sus manos demasiado cerca de esas piernas. Las apartó.

-Estoy bien.- consiguió pronunciar.

Mimí suspiro aliviada y se impulsó para sentarse en el sofá a los pies de su amigo, que estaba encogido.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte.

-Pues no lo has conseguido- rió a pesar que aún le dolía su intimidad.

-Lo sé.

Sonrió de medio lado a su amigo, con aquella sensación de culpabilidad y egoísmo trepándole por la garganta. Por algún motivo se le apetecía llorar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. La Mimí llorona había muerto en el Digimundo. O al menos eso quería hacer creer.

Se levantó con la mantita amarilla que le había cubierto durante la noche en la mano y se la echó a su compañero por encima.

-Deberías descansar algo, ya te he dado la lata lo suficiente esta noche.

-Venga Mimi, no tiene importancia.

-Tranquilo- forzó una sonrisa y emprendió el camino hacia su cuarto- Buenas noches.

* * *

Matt estaba sentado sobre su sillón negro de piel, tarareando algo mientras afinaba su bajo otra vez y Sora no pudo evitar resoplar por ello. Que raro, ella estaba aquí pero el prestaba mas atención a su música. Cambio otra vez de canal en busca de algo más interesante que un estúpido concurso de televisión para ancianos.

-Creo que tu amiga debería buscarse un novio

Matt rió.

-¿Estas celosa de una guitarra?

-Estoy celosa de todos los instrumentos musicales de esta casa.

38 canales y ni uno bueno. Dejó caer el mando a distancia en el sofá y el rubio se acerco a ella para darle un masaje en los hombros.

-Sabes que para mi es muy importante por lo que estamos pasando en el grupo ¿Verdad, amor?

-Claro- dijo sincera mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las de su chico y lo atrajo hacia adelante haciendo que el se agachara abrazándola. -Pero echo de menos pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Lo sé, yo también contigo.

Matt la beso en la nariz, soltó el abrazo y se sentó a su lado del sofá.

- Pero necesitamos un concierto. Hace demasiado que no tocamos en ningún sitio. Si seguimos así...

-Relájate.- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su chico.- Quizá si no pusieras tanto empeño…a veces las cosas salen cuando menos lo esperas ¿No crees?

Matt pensó en ello. Lo cierto es que ella era una chica peculiar, que hacia las cosas porque tenía el impulso de hacerlas, luchaba por lo que quería pero lo suficiente para no obsesionarse y la vida le iba bien. De hecho, ella apareció en su vida sin avisar, con un pastel en una caja decorado con un enorme lazo rosa, asique no le faltaba razón. Quizá debería de dejar de buscar esa oportunidad y que fuera la oportunidad quien le encontrara a él.

-Tienes razón pequeña- le beso la cabeza.- ¿Qué tal si salimos mañana?

Ella se apartó de su hombro para mirarle expectante.

-Si! ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

-Pues… ¿Qué tal si cenamos en el italiano y después damos un paseo?

Bueno, no era el mejor plan del mundo, pero al menos saldrían de aquella casa.

-Estoy deseando que llegue mañana- selló con un beso.

* * *

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente

-Como nos pille me mata.

-Tk, por favor, tenemos dieciocho años. Eso en mi país es mayoría de edad.

-Ya, pero eso tu hermano no lo entiende.

-Me da igual ¿Sabes cuantos años tenía él cuando le pille con una chica por primera vez?

Tk negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor. No querrías saberlo. – Dijo y le besó antes de que volviera a llenarla de preguntas.

Tk intentó separar sus labios pero la fuerza gravitatoria que ejercía Kari era demasiado fuerte. Rendido, decidió abrazarla y dejarse caer sobre su cómodo colchón de lunares de colores. El señor Yagami estaba en uno de esos viajes de negocios que le ocupaba los fines de semana y su esposa se había aficionado recientemente a jugar al Go con su hermana y su cuñada, por lo que estarían solos hasta la hora de la cena.

-Quizá ya sea tarde.-Consiguió separarse de sus labios- Igual tu madre está de camino.

-Por dios, Tk, eres un carca.- Kari se giró sobre su cuerpo apartándose del rubio y quedando tumbada en la cama boca arriba. Resopló.

-Pe-pero tienes que entenderlo. - Kari rodó los ojos.- Es-estoy incomodo. I-imaginate que tu madre abre la puerta y no-nos ve en la cama.

Kari sonrió aun mirando el techo. Tk tartamudeando era tan mono… no pudo resistirlo y se giró de nuevo, casi lanzándose sobre su cuerpo y rodeándole con las piernas ambos costados.

-Pues pondremos el pestillo.- dijo juguetona.

No era su primera vez, pero la casa de Tk siempre había sido más segura que la de su novia, empezando por que su madre era la única habitante, trabajaba 9 horas al día y no se imponía a esa relación. Tai se negaba a que su hermana saliera con hombres, mucho mas si eran rubios y por alguna razón, mucho más si era un Ishida Takashi, por lo que su relación era alto secreto.

Kari no perdia el tiempo. Sus labios viajaron desde su boca hasta su oído, y entretubieron con el lóbulo mientras desabrochaba su camisa de cuadros. Sintió como aquello producía el efecto deseado. Tk aun estaba nervioso pero parecía haber aceptado su derrota. Con su mano izquierda acariciaba la media melena de Kari mientras que la izquierda trepaba juguetona sobre su muslo debajo de la falda de vuelo.

Ella gimió y a el no pudo volverle más loco. Kari sabia lo que hacia, sabia que con ciertas palabras o sonidos podía hacer que Tk perdiera el norte. El se giró sobre su cuerpo para tener la posición dominante, olvidando por completo dónde estaba, con toda la atención puesta en la persona que le observaba debajo de su cuerpo.

Y entonces lo hizo. Hizo ese gesto en su cara, como mirándola con superioridad ahora que la tenía bajo su dominio. Sonrió de medio lado y le atacó el cuello.

-Aw ¿Quieres jugar, gatito?

Kari se mordía el labio mientras le quitaba la camisa; le encantaba ese juego. Sus mejillas estaban rosas y notaba el calor que emanaba su cuerpo mientras sus manos trepaban por su pálido torso desnudo y las de él reptaban por sus piernas de nuevo. Llego a su prenda mas intima con la yema de los dedos y tiro de ella con cuidado cuando una puerta se abrió.

-Hoola ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Tk empalideció y su corazón dejó de funcionar unos eternos segundos. De todos los miembros de la familia, Taichi Yagami era el único que no quería ver en ese momento.

* * *

La semana pasaba sin conflictos. Ya conocía todos los secretos de la casa, la vida sin fiestas se había moldeado nuevamente a él y descubrió que tenía tiempo para todo, por lo que decidió utilizar ese tiempo libre extra para aprender algo útil para la vida, como por ejemplo cocinar.

-Y si me enseñas ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún dia abres tu propio negocio y me contratas como tu ayudante.

-¿Era necesario ese grafico para pedirme que te enseñe a cocinar?

Mimi estaba sentada en la mesa de madera, tomando un café con leche delante de su amigo que había colgado un gran gráfico en el lugar donde estaba la fotografía de su viaje a Paris.

Apenas había llegado de clase y Izzy la condujo allí de la mano, la hizo sentarse y le preparó un tazón caliente para entrar en calor en esos días de frío mientras le soltaba aquella charla digna de una ponencia de una empresa importante.

-Bueno, la verdad es que también quería ensayar un poco. Las exposiciones en público se me dan bastante mal.- Apagó el puntero láser y lo dejó sobre la mesa al tiempo que apoyaba sus dos manos, retomando la conversación- ¡Piénsalo, son todo ventajas!

Se rió divertida al oir su propia expresión en sus labios y aplaudió por la actuación de Izzy.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡me has convencido!- Dijo como si necesitara que se lo pidiera por favor. Había dos cosas que le encantaban a Mimi: cocinar y enseñar. –Bien, tendremos que buscarte un hueco en mi apretada agenda…-se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, falsamente distraída- ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora?

Comenzaron a hacer cosas sencillas, como rosquillas. El pelirrojo había traído una libreta con la intención de tomar apuntes de cada detalle pero Mimi dejó todas esas cosas al sofá y le dijo que no era necesario: ya le daría más tarde las cantidades y todos los datos necesarios. Era más importante prestar atención a su clase magistral.

Durante aproximadamente una hora el mundo se redujo a una pequeña habitación llena de trastos y polvos blancos, en el que el único habitante era un patoso Koushiro Izumi que tenía miedo al aceite caliente y no sabía cómo apartarse de aquella masa pegajosa de los dedos.

-Tranquilo-rió.- No te va a comer.

Suspiró frustrado. A su izquierda , cinco circulitos de masa crecían lentamente mientras se cocinaban en una sartén llena de aceite. Mimí le quitaba la masa de la que no se podía librar con una servilleta de papel.

Era increíble lo cuidadosa que era. Parecía una madre limpiándole las manitas a su hijo pequeño que se había caído en el barro. Se sintió avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo maravillado al imaginarse a Mimi en un futuro . Seguro que sería una madre increíble.

-¿Ves? Ya está.- Comentó sonriente al cabo de un rato.

El cruce de sus miradas era demasiado intenso y ella no entendía por qué, pero su corazón dejó pasar un latido. O quizá dos. La mano de Izzy , siempre tan cálida, aún entre sus manos y esos ojos negros que escondían algo demasiado misterioso e inalcanzable.

A él le penetró el olor a canela y masa cruda. Mimi Tachikawa con sus manos frías le miraba de una manera expectante, preocupada, como intentando leer que pasaba por su cabeza. Lo cierto es que imaginársela como madre había provocado un huracán de sentimientos en su interior, algo dulce y al mismo tiempo doloroso. ¿Quizá ella había visto eso en el?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele demasiado bien

Sora cerro la puerta de la entrada e inmediatamente después sus manos se separaron y la chica sacó un tenedor para darle la vuelta a las rosquillas.

-¿Chicos?- Sora se asomó a la cocina- Oh, Izzy. Mi delantal te queda divinisimo.

-Oh, gracias- dijo Izzy simulando sus nervios mientras hacia una postura graciosa. El delantal rosa le quedaba ajustado al cuerpo porque tenían el mismo tipo de cuerpo a pesar de ser de sexos distintos – Me queda como un guante.

Sora rió. Mimi echaba azúcar glasé en un plato pensando en sus cosas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Esa situación extraña con su amigo. Ese mini-infarto. La montañita de azúcar glasé se amontonaba mas y más hasta derramarse fuera del plato.

-¡Ah!- exclamó.

-Pero bueno Mimi ¿estás en Babia o qué?- comento su amiga divertida y entonces se dio cuenta.

¿Izzy cocinando? ¿Todo este desastre en el mostrador de mármol? ¿Mimi desconcentrada en la cocina? ¿Estaba roja? ¿Por qué no la miraba a la cara? Miro a Izzy. ¿Por qué no se había reido de la torpeza de Mimi?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

-Oh, iré a comprar más azúcar de ese de polvo.- dijo sintiendose incomoda en aquel lugar.

-No! –exclamó Izzy.- Ya voy yo.

* * *

Apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta blanca de madera casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano la abría desde el otro lado. Apenas había abierto cinco milímetros. Su corazón votaba salvaje en su pecho, pero aún así, la imagen de un Tk perdiendo los nervios dando vueltas sobre si mismo le parecía de lo más tronchante. Se mordió los labios con fuerza aguantándose las ganas de reir.

¿Kari? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Tai al otro lado- Oye ¿No estarás con un chico no?

-No digas tonterías Tai.

-¿Entonces porque no me abres?

-Es que… estoy desnuda!- le hizo señales a Tk para que se metiera en el armario. Este pareció aliviado de encontrar una salida.

-¿Desnuda? ¿Por qué estas desnuda?

-E-estoy probando ropa ¿Hay algo más que quieras, saber hermano pervertido?- dijo simulando que estaba enfadada.

-Pues vístete y abre.

-Vale. Un segundo.

Se arregló la falda y el pelo, estiró el colchón y coloco los peluches sobre el. No había nada sospechoso. Cogió aire y lo echó despacio por la boca.

-Ala, ya puedes pasar.

Tai entró mosqueado al cuarto y cerró la puerta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie detrás. Enarcó una ceja mirando a su alrededor. Parecía limpio. Kari la observaba con los brazos cruzados y cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Dónde esta mamá?

-En casa de la tia Kaede, como siempre.

-Oye, no me mires así- dijo dándose cuenta de su enfado- velo por tu seguridad.

-No. Velas por mi virginidad, que es algo muy distinto.

Tanto Tai como Tk dentro del armario se sonrojaron al oír a Kari. Era extraño escuchar a una mujer hablar así, pero más aún a su tierna Hikari Yagami, la niña de la luz y amante de los gatos. Se notaba que estaba en plena efervescencia hormonal.

-Eres muy joven para hablar así, señorita- le reprochó.

-Oh, habló el hombre que se trajo a una chica a casa con dieciséis ¿eh, Tai? Y ¿Cuántos tenía ella? ¿Quince? Que lindo.

El susodicho tragó saliva recordando aquel incómodo momento en el que había traido a Jun Motomiya a su casa. La situación haba sido resultado de la desesperación de ambos por no poder olvidar a Sora y Matt que, para colmo, se habían hecho pareja entre ellos. Lo cierto es que lo de Jun y el no había durado ni dos telediarios, sobretodo porque cada vez que la veía recordaba la cara de Kari cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Jun, sobre él y en su sujetador. Imagen traumática en los tiernos doce años de Hikari Yagami.

-¿Es que no tuviste suficiente con torturarme aquel mes entero?

-No- sonrió.- ¿Qué es lo que venias a buscar?

Tai levanto una ceja, incomodo.

-A ti. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

Tai cogió todo el aire que le cabia en los pulmones y se sentó debatido con las manos en la cabeza.

-Ahg... Es Sora.

Kari trago saliva. Tk, dentro del armario, hizo lo mismo.

-¿So..Sora dices? Bueno Tai creo que podemos hablar de esto en la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es que creo que allí estaremos más agusto. ¡Tomemos un café!

-Anda siéntate.- dijo dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama. Kari le obedeció incomoda, sabía que su chico, el cuñado de Sora, estaba escuchando todo acerca de los sentimientos de su hermano y no le gustaba nada. Desde luego no era un secreto para él pero seguramente que, después de tantos años, el pensaba que ya la habría olvidado. Como todos los demás.

-Hoy he salido con una chica.

-Bueno Tai, eso es genial. ¿Entonces ya te has quitado a Sora de la cabeza?- _Madre mia. _Pensó_. Y Tk detrás de esa puerta.._

-No. Es ese el problema. Es guapa, lista, divertida y además hace deporte.- se tapo la cara con las manos y se frotó los ojos- Pero nada en comparación. No puedo pensar en otra persona. Sora es tan...maravillosa. Ninguna chica me parece atractiva, ni interesante a su lado. Sora es todo lo que quiero tener en la vida. La amo desde ...desde antes de saber que era amar.

-Tai….por favor no sigas.

-Pero es lo que siento, Kari

-¡Pues deja de sentirlo!

-¡No puedo! – dijo incorporándose.

-¡Vale! ¿Quieres un consejo?- dijo en voz demasiado alta y sin pensar- Está bién... Sal con esa chica. Dale una oportunidad. Sal con ella no solo hoy, también mañana. Y el fin de semana que viene. Sal con ella hasta que te acostumbres a verla, como te acostumbraste a ver a Sora y deja que Sora salga de tu vida porque ella está con Matt y no lo va a dejar por ti, por el mismo motivo que no lo dejó en estos cuatro años.

Después de soltar todo eso se sintió arrepentida. Seguramente tendría algo de razón en todo aquello pero no era necesario hablarle así a alguien que sufría por los sentimientos no correspondidos de su mejor amiga. Sintió que el silencio le separaba cada vez más de su hermano. ¿De verdad era un buen consejo? ¿Salir con una chica por la que no siente nada, darle falsas esperanzas a ella con tal de que su hermano alivie su corazón roto? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Tienes razón.- Tai se levanto serio y con un aura extraña.- Tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo.

Salió de la habitación y después de la casa sin un solo comentario, sin una mirada atrás. Kari se desplomo de rodillas.

¿Qué demonios le había dicho a Tai?

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y Gracias a **CieloCriss**, **Koumi-Locc** y **Livi-chan** 7 por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de nada tengo que decir que puede que no encontréis conexión a este capítulo con los anteriores y sobretodo disculparme por la demora, pero estoy muy liada con la universidad y apenas tengo tiempo libre. Sobre el tiempo, intentaré administrarme mejor y sobre la conexión a lo anterior, no supe como continuar la trama asique básicamente se trata del concierto de Matt desde el punto de vista de Izzy. Espero que os guste igualmente. Gracias por seguir aquí.

* * *

**.: White Days:.**

Capitulo cuatro

* * *

Se sintió un poco estúpido en aquel lugar, con una fanta de limón bañada en alcohol, la incesante luz de colores y aquella música ensordecedora que le dañaba los oídos. Agradeció, sin embargo, la presencia de Tai que se encontraba junto a él, apoyado contra la pared, bebiendo también de su cubalibre mientras señalaba algo y hablaba entre gritos inaudibles.

Al principio, incapaz de escuchar una oración completa a su amigo, le preguntaba casi dejándose las cuerdas vocales una y otra vez qué era lo que había dicho pero incapaz de mantener la situación por tanto tiempo, aparentó que escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y poniendo cara de disgusto cuando las facciones del rostro de su amigo lo requerían o riéndose si este también lo hacía.

Le gustaba salir con sus amigos, pero no aquellos antros de música lamentable y exageradamente alta, sin ventilación y con iluminación no apta para epilépticos. No obstante aquella vez era una excepción, pronto la música electrónica daría paso a un concierto de música rock al mas puro estilo de Matt Ishida.

Mimi y Sora bailaban al compás de la música, parecían divertirse después de los exámenes de Enero, Matt y su grupo estaban apartados al fondo del escenario poniendo todo en orden y Joe estaba enfrascado en una conversación con una chica de pelo caoba que acababa de presentar al grupo.

Tk y Kari se habían ausentado un momento a tomar el aire, pero él les había visto muy acaramelados en una esquina. Se alegró de que el hermano de la chica estuviera tan entretenido contándole no-sabia-qué con tanto entusiasmo, pero tragó saliva cuando el pensamiento de un Tai saliendo del local se encontrara una escenita non-grata para su vista. Temió que un rubio adolescente fuese a morir hoy.

-¿Eh Izzy? – le oyó de repente decir.

-¿Decías?- pregunto avergonzado, devolviéndole la mirada. Su amigo observaba la pista con un aire ausente.

-El vestido de Sora ¿No te parece está radiante?

_Oh, no. Ya estamos_.

Aún así miro un poco más a la izquierda y observo a sus dos amigas, bailando de una manera completamente pasada de moda que le hizo reír. Era cierto que ambas estaban muy guapas aquella noche, y se divertían la una con la otra, dándoles un aspecto especial en el rostro. Desde su convivencia en el piso de estudiantes su relación se había vuelto mucho más estrecha y ambas habían adquirido una pequeña parte de la personalidad de la otra; Mimi tenía mas sentido del humor y Sora era mas coqueta.

Asintió con la cabeza, dando un trago. Tai parecía de nuevo enfrascado en su amiga. Sora había desarrollado su cara más femenina desde la convivencia con Mimi y lucía un vestido beige con la espalda al descubierto y unos botines no demasiado altos para sus bien estilizadas piernas. El deporte había hecho un buen trabajo con ella. El pelo, algo mas largo que en el pasado, caía libre con unos adornos plateados que hacían que su rostro brillara más que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, a pesar del buen aspecto de su amiga aquella noche, no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a aquella melena larga que hondeaba en la contorneada cintura de su acompañante al ritmo de la música.

Su melena levemente ondulada, suelta y de un color avellana muy apetecible refrescaba el calor de aquel antro. Vestía un conjunto negro con vuelo y unos sencillos zapatos de tacón, dándole ese aspecto que le recordaba que ya no era la niña que conoció hacía siete años. Sus miradas se encontraron de forma abrupta y la chica le invito con un movimiento de mano para que se uniera a la pista. Izzy sintió que el color de su pelo se extendía por toda su piel y parpadeo absorto en aquella enorme y húmeda sonrisa dirigida solo a él.

Miró a su amigo rápidamente y se sorprendió. Se encontraba apoyado como antes, contra la pared, en esa pose chulesca mirándole con suspicacia y con una sonrisa malvada que le hacia estremecerse. Era la sonrisa de aquel Tai que le empujaba a hacer cosas que no quería cuando eran niños. Era la sonrisa de "vas a hacer lo que te digo y se acabó".

_Maldita sea su personalidad de líder._

El vaso se resbaló entre sus dedos pero no lo suficiente para caerse, y se llevo la pajita a la boca, disimulando, mientras perdía la mirada en el suelo y luego en la compañera de Joe, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ninguno de sus amigos le estuviera mirando, aunque sabía que se equivocaba especialmente con uno.

Un mareo repentino le hizo perder por unos segundos la conciencia sobre si se acercó a su oído y pronunció de forma clara y completamente audible.

- Así que…Mimi de nuevo- Canturreó la ultima silaba, recordándole sus propias palabras el día que Tai le contó que volvía a estar enamorado de Sora.

Su aliento olía a Whiskey y Cocacola. Algo en su estomago necesitaba más sorbos de esa extraña mezcla alcohólica y bebió varios tragos hasta terminar la copa, se giró rápidamente acercándose más a su amigo y dejó el vaso vacio de un estrépito en la mesa que tenía Taichi a sus espaldas. Este no dejo de observarle sonriente, como cuando estando en casa los domingos encuentra algo especialmente interesante en su colección de videojuegos. Como cuando navegando por internet descubre un nuevo campo de tiro de paintball y le obliga a ir. Como cuando se proponen olvidar a Sora y Mimi de nuevo y alguien le invita, de repente, a una goukon. (*)

-No digas bobadas. –masculló. No se iba a dejar llevar por el esta vez.

Intentó hacerse el despistado pero aquellos vahídos le hacían cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué tenía aquellas ganas de correr hacia su amiga y besarla delante de todo el mundo? Casi tenía que forzarse a no hacerlo. Las miradas de los otros chicos hacia ella le quemaban de rabia. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a negar que la estabas mirando?

-No

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y rotunda que incluso el moreno se sintió desconcertado y dejo su copa al lado de la vacía de su amigo que miraba algo en su móvil, aunque solo abría y cerraba el buzón de mensajes para parecer ocupado y evitar así una conversación incomoda.

-Te ha llamado. ¿Por qué no vas con ella y…te acercas un poquito? –rió cerca de su oído.

-Cállate Tai.- su mareo iba en aumento. La música le estaba afectando demasiado y aquellas luces que se encendían y apagaban constantemente, como flash de fotografía, no ayudaban a la causa. Esa sensación en el pecho, la falda de Mimi, la mirada de Tai y el repugnante sabor alcohólico pegado en su lengua se mezclaban en una especie de remolino luminoso que hacía que todo girara a su alrededor de manera tenue y lenta. Muy lenta. A fotogramas.

Se sintió de repente poderoso y la vergüenza desaparecía, aunque no del todo sus nervios. Se preguntó si sería fruto del alcohol, pero no era la primera vez que bebía algo más que unas cervezas y, de hecho, lo hacía en todos los conciertos de la banda de su amigo. Quizá la causa fue la rapidez con la que se lo tomó. Quizá le echaron algo a la copa, su madre solía advertirle con esas cosas.

-Yo que tu lo haría. –susurró de nuevo Tai cerca de su oído, mirando fijamente la pared que tenia el pelirrojo a sus espaldas. Parecía que hubiera leído sus pensamientos y eso le erizó la nuca – Puede que luego te arrepientas.

Entonces Izzy no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. Un segundo, solo un segundo. Mimi le sonreía a un chico alto y falsamente rubio, con aspecto surfista aunque bien vestido, muy del estilo de los hombres que le gustan a Mimi. Un Ken para una Barbie.

_Algo se combustionó en su garganta__._ Sora, que de repente parecía apartada de la conversación, le dijo algo a Mimi al oído y se acercó a los dos chicos tomando un trago de su coctel azul. Parecía tener calor después de tanto bailar. _Tengía sed._

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó ella elevando su voz sobre la música del lugar. Izzy se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista del surfista mientras Tai parecía contarle la misma anecdota simpática que le había contado el. Oyó que ambos reían. Pero la mano de aquel chico en la cintura de Mimi le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

_Definitivamente necesitaba otra copa._

-Un aplauso para el grupo de esta noche que viene de Odaiba- se escuhó derepente por los altavoces- Con todos vosotros: The Mistrust!

No se había dado cuenta de que la música había dejado de sonar y Matt y sus amigos subían al escenario entre aplausos y ovaciones. Su amigo cogió el micrófono y comenzó el preludio, dedicando el concierto a los chicos del fondo que siempre habían estado con él y recordando que al final del espectáculo podían comprar una maqueta. El lugar se llenó de aplausos y silbidos hacia el grupo antes de que el bajo comenzara a entonar.

**.**

**.**

_[[[ __**Suena**__: Teenagers- Green Day ]]]_

_._

_._

Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar la copa medio llena de Tai, que se tomó en un par de tragos largos. El y Sora se habían adelantado hacia la marea de gente para saltar al ritmo de la música, como hacían siempre. El líquido atezado sabía más fuerte que su Ron blanco con limón. De hecho, no le gustaba y le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

El Ken-falso-rubio no había apartado la mano de la cintura de Mimí, a pesar de que ella ya la había retirado en dos ocasiones sin perder la sonrisa. Una sonrisa tensa a juzgar por su mirada seria. Como cuando eran pequeños y estando en el Digimundo Tai traía la pesca del día y ella le felicitaba por su azaña pero decía que prefería tomar unas frutas porque le dolía la barriga. O cuando se despidió con la mano en el aeropuerto antes de partir a Nueva York.

No tan divertida como al principio, tenía la mirada en un punto fijo y asentía lentamente con la cabeza, para después negar fervientemente a algo que el chico parecía decir. Él le hablaba en el oído y en alguna ocasión ella se giraba a decir algo que los ojos de Izzy no podían ver. Quizá estaban tonteando. Quizá le pedía que le dejara disfrutar del concierto.

La música tronaba en el lugar y todo el público comenzó a saltar a ritmo de punk, entre ellos sus amigos que coreaban animados la canción. Joe pasaba desapercibido al lado del pelirrojo, cantaba la canción con su cerveza levantada y una sonrisa en los labios y su compañía parecía pasarlo bien a su lado cantando también y moviéndose de izquierda a derecha bajo el brazo del peliazul.

Sin apartar la mirada de Mimi, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Tk y Kari se acercaban y dio gracias mentalmente a Tk cuando se acercó a ella y le dijo algo. Parecía querer traerla con el resto del grupo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el joven Takeru recibió un pequeño pero intimidante empujón del otro mientras siseaba algo que olía a amenaza.

Si no le gustaba el "novio surfista de Barbie", aquello era motivo suficiente para cortarle las pelotas. Dio un último trago y dejó la copa de Tai sin apartar la mirada de la escena que parecía empeorar por segundos.

Mimi le gritó algo que no consiguió escuchar por el excesivo volumen del amplificador y recibienó una mirada amenazadora de su acompañante, mientras Kari, parecía apaciguar a Tk que ardía de rabia. Y entonces ocurrió. Un tirón del surfero a la muñeca de su amiga fue suficiente para meterse en los asuntos de Mimi.

Cogió aire y caminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaban sus amigos en medio de una sorda discusión. Agarro con una fuerza inhóspita el brazo que mantenía atada a Mimi y este la soltó de forma mecánica.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –gritó el desconocido de cejas enarcadas, con un aire de superioridad que no le gustaba un pelo.

- No me gusta que toquen a mi chica.- contestó con una voz demasiado masculina para ser la suya.

Pero ser cortante no había sido suficiente para un Izzy bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor, dejó que su puño viajara hasta la boca de su estomago haciendo retorcerse de dolor a su oponente. Después le propinó una patada en la espinilla que le hizo caer al suelo. Estaba desatado. Y desequilibrado, también. Por algún motivo le vino a la memoria aquel gordo de primaria que se reía por su aspecto y en especial por su pelo zanahoria. Estaba furioso.

Los brazos de Mimi le sacaron de aquel estado de aturdimiento, apartándolo hacia atrás. Ahora toda su atención se concentraba en Mimi Tachikawa y los diferentes haces de luces de colores que iluminaban su rostro. Todo a su alrededor giraba en círculos viciosos.

-¡Izzy!- Gritó con su voz angelical- ¿Estás bien?

Su mirada preocupada, sus manos rodeándole los hombros, el pelo algo despeinado y aquellos labios tan húmedos como siempre. Infinitamente húmedos. Las pestañas largas y oscuras y los parpados maquillados de un verde esmeralda. Y otra vez esos labios que parecían de caramelo. De nuevo esa sed. Se sintió capaz de hacer cualquier cosa aquella noche.

- ¿Sabes que hoy…estas muy bonita? – consiguió citar de forma entendible, apenas enfocando su mirada hacia la punta de su nariz. ¿Era aquello real?

Mimí elevó una ceja divertida pero su rostro cambió en cuestión de segundos cuando, tras la espalda de Izzy, el muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo se levantaba con una ira inapacigable con la ayuda de otro.

-¡No! Izz...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tk saltó sobre él, Izzy se giró tras ver la mirada asustada de Mimi, Kari dio un grito lo suficientemente audible para las personas que se encontraban cerca y Tai y Joe se unieron a la pelea. O igual se unieron a separar. _Da igual,_ no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

De repente había otro chico moreno y muy musculoso con la cara exageradamente perfilada y casi aceitosa enfrentándose a Tai. Debía ser _el Ken gimnasio con bronceador de coco_. El mareo de Izzy incrementó a la par que la refriega y apoyó una mano en la pared contigua cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. ¿Qué demonios bebía Tai? ¿Veneno?

Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos pero pronto una mano tiró de la suya, desequilibrándolo en un primer momento y llevándoselo consigo a una velocidad difícil de calcular.

-N-no...no!...tengo que ayudarles…tengo que…mis amigos…-dijo a trompicones mientras se alejaba del lugar chocando con la gente de la discoteca.

Había sido tan fuerte hacía un momento, y era tan débil ahora dejándose llevar por aquella mano tan pequeña y delicada… El gordo del recreo tenía razón: era una nena.

Echó un último vistazo atrás sin poder evitar salir de allí por la fuerza. Algunas personas que se habían percatado de la pelea, miraban a la dirección donde Tk se encontraba sangrando por la nariz sentado en el suelo y Tai propinaba un puñetazo en la cara al chico moreno.

_Bien por Tai._

-¡Venganza! ¡Por las zanahorias!- exclamó, pero ni siquiera se escuchó a si mismo.

El resto del público miraba en dirección al concierto como si nada hubiera pasado. Volvió a mirar al frente al tropezar con algo duro. Un escalón, otro y otro más.

El aire fresco golpeo su cara y le hizo recobrar poco a poco el sentido de la orientación. La mano suave le soltó y él aprovechó para masajearse las sienes. Le pitaban los oídos por culpa de la atronadora música de adentro y sentía un dolor inmenso en el costado izquierdo. Se preguntó si en algún momento el muchacho le había pegado, o si acaso había chocado con alguien al salir. Da igual, podía soportarlo. Aunque problablemente mañana no.

Se dejó caer en la entrada de un garaje, con los ojos cerrados y la cara levantada, tomando aire fresco para despejarse. Olía a caucho. Alguien se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Y aquel olor conocido, aquel a champú de frutas del bosque de su nuevo cuarto de baño, maquilló aquel otro y le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo mientras apartaba las manos de la cara.

-¿Mimi?

* * *

**Goukon**: Para el que no este muy relacionado,en Japón una goukon es una especie de reunion de chicos y chicas (generalmente el mismo numero de chicas y de chicos) en los que quedan para tener una primera cita juntos. Es como una reunión de ligue y en japón es bastante común en chavales solteros

Hola a todos

Siento mucho la estupidez de capitulo y el poco enlace que tiene con el resto pero perdí el hilo de la historia y pensé que quizá debía retomarlo desde el concierto de Matt, como expliqué antes. Espero que os haya gustado de todas formas, pasado mañana (día 27) subiré el siguiente capitulo, ya que los he escrito juntos. De hecho escribí uno muy largo y lo dividí en dos porque es más cómodo de leer. Espero no decepcionaros mucho.

Un beso a todos y no dejen de escribir! Digimon vive en nosotros

Xxx Miki Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

**.: White Days:.**

Capitulo Cinco

* * *

Se despertó en su cama pero aun no había abierto los ojos. La noche anterior había vuelto tan cansado que no se preocupó en bajar las persianas por lo que la luz de la mañana penetraba sus parpados levantándole un intenso dolor de cabeza. Le dolía terriblemente el brazo izquierdo. Trató de recordar el concierto de anoche y...un momento ...

¿su cama?

Abrió los ojos al instante, aturdido, y observó que no era dolor si no el peso de la cabeza de Mimi lo que afectaba su extremidad. ¿Qué demonios? Levantó la sabana y no pudo creer que se encontraran ambos sin una sola prenda. Enrojeció mientras que Mimí ronroneaba algo en sueños y se daba la vuelta, acomodándose sobre su hombro. ¿Cómo haría para tener esos labios tan húmedos siempre, aun dormida?

Pero da igual, aquello no era importante. ¡Por dios, se había acostado con Mimi! Su amiga Mimi, la que con nueve años lloraba porque un bicho se le había metido en la bota. La que agarraba fuerte su sombrero y pataleaba el suelo si no le hacía caso. La misma Mimi a la que le daba vergüenza que la vieran en bikini, y la demasiado escrupulosa para compartir su botella de agua.

Mimi la que adoraba cantar mientras hacía algo delicioso para comer. La que vestía siempre tan femenina y conjuntada, que olía a caramelo y chicles de hierbabuena. La que había ido y venido tantas veces a su corazón. La que salía con fornidos chicos guapos, casi modélicos, y le duraban como mucho dos o tres días.

Mimi yacía a su lado, desnuda, después de una noche que no podía recordar.

Se llevó mano libre a la cara, apretó los lagrimales con los dedos y cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de buscar en aquellas lagunas etílicas pero no había nada para salvar. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó ayer mientras terminaba su copa en el concierto de Matt se había guardado en archivos temporales que se borrarían al reiniciar el sistema de su cerebro.

Se imaginó borracho y baboso, llevándosela a su cuarto, obligándola a quien sabe qué. Quizá con un poco de suerte sólo habían dormido así, desnudos...aunque algo le decía que eso era improbable. Cualquiera sabría que Mimi Tachikawa nunca en su sano juicio se acostaría en la misma cama que él, asique todo aquello era un error, un error demasiado grande.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la observó solo unos segundos más. Grabó en sus retinas aquellos labios húmedos y semi-abiertos, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y sus tirabuzones libres sobre la almohada y deseó besarla, pero solo contuvo un suspiro y retiro suavemente el brazo debajo de su nuca.

Ese tímido movimiento levantó un aroma indescriptible. Algo que olía a sus recuerdos, pero también a la Mimi de veintiún años y todo ello con ese toque de caramelo tan particular. El corazón brinco un poco, pero como siempre, no le hizo caso. Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido. Cogió los restos textiles de aquella noche, desperdigados por todas partes de aquella habitación y sonrojándose de nuevo con cada prenda intima de Mimi.

Abandonó el cuarto sin poder evitar echar la vista atrás para observar a la chica que dormía plácidamente bajo su nórdico blanco y se hacia un ovillo notando el frio de su ausencia.

* * *

Sigilosamente, cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Si Tk no se hubiera roto la nariz, la noche no podía haber sido más perfecta. Aún la boca le sabía a alcohol y sentía cierto pitido en sus oídos por la fuerte música de ayer, pero su cuerpo yacía relajado como nunca antes y creía que no podía ser más feliz que aquella mañana.

Izzy había vomitado algo muy liquido cuando caminaban rumbo a casa y aquello había manchado sus zapatos nuevos, pero no pudo enfadarse con el pelirrojo que rápidamente se había quitado su propia camisa para limpiarlos arrodillado frente a ella y sinceramente avergonzado. Aquello la hizo reír. Y mientras se incorporaba, lentamente para no marearse de nuevo y sujetado por ella misma, la observaba como con rayos X, y se sintió de repente desnuda ante aquellos ojos tan negros y, al mismo tiempo, tan profundos.

-Eres buy bomita.- masculló torpemente.

-¿Cómo? -rio.

-Que eres buy...muy...bonita. - Parecía perder el equilibrio incluso manteniendole la mirada y derepente rió.- ¿Que tonteria eh? Como si acabara de descubrir la soja.

La situación era de alguna manera tensa. Podía percibir algo en el ambiente que no sabía descifrar, pero también le parecía tierna. Sonrió cuando el chico le apartó torpemente un mechón rebelde de la cara, despeinándola aun más con la correa del reloj.

-Hueles fatal, Izzy. - susurró al ver que sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente.

-Tu siempre bueles tan biem.- pronunció torpe.

Sus labios se acercaron más pero, para su propia sorpresa, la cabeza de su amigo se dejó caer sobre su hombro, como dormido, aunque sabía que estaba despierto porque rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y ejercía algo de presión. Ella respondió el abrazo.

Durante cierto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio, hacia las dos de la mañana de un sábado por la noche, en mitad de una calle desierta y apenas iluminada por un par de tímidas farolas. Tras ese tiempo, en el que Izzy parecía encontrarse más sereno, caminaron de la mano como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo y entraron a casa con besos que comenzaron en el ascensor, como si tuvieran hambre de ellos, como si no fuera la primera vez que sus labios se buscaban en la noche.

Decidió a abrir los ojos y saborear aquella dulce mañana. Se giró aún adormecida pero Izzy ya se había levantado y aún estaba cálida la huella de su cuerpo en las sabanas. Seguramente habría ido al baño. Sonrió aún más, avergonzada y feliz y hundió su nariz en la zona de la almohada de su amigo, saboreando el aroma de su pelo. Tenía una maravillosa sensación brotando en el pecho.

Después de un par de minutos, se calzó las zapatillas dispuesta a cocinar un desayuno especial. Bueno, su despertador marcaban las dos y cuarto del medio día, asique aquello tenía que ser un desayuno que les sirviera de almuerzo también.

La instancia estaba vacía, seguramente Sora se quedaría en casa de Matt y no había restos de Izzy. ¿Tendría algo que hacer? Se sintió un poco decaída, le hubiera gustado un "buenos días princesa" o algo así romántico aunque sabía que ese tipo de cosas no encajaban con Izzy.

Aún así sacó los cuencos para sorprender al pelirrojo con un almuerzo especial. Rompió un par de huevos en uno de ellos y comenzó a batirlo, pensando en lo bien que había salido todo, aunque quizá algo rápido para su gusto.

-Bueno, técnicamente no es tan rápido, lo conozco desde hace más diez años- se dijo

Haría esos vegetales rebozados en tempura que le gustaba tanto, bolitas de pescado con masa de Takoyaki, y tal vez un poco de…

**Ring,ring.**

Corrió descalza sobre el suelo de tarima, con el bol en el brazo izquierdo. Seguramente era Sora para preguntarle que tal la noche, estaba deseando contarle todo y más, iba a explotar de felicidad.

-Moshi, moshi.- saludó alegre, con la voz algo ronca.

-Buenos días, diablilla. ¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó con picardía.

-¡Sora, no podía haber sido mejor!

-¿Te ha tratado bien?

-¿Cómo no va a tratarme bien? Es Izzy. Al principio no le entendía nada, se le pegaba la lengua al paladar, pero después…

-Despues se le pegó al tuyo, no?- rió.

-¡Oye!- la regaño avergonzada.

-Venga, no te enfades...¿No está por ahí?

-No, ha salido un momento ¿Qué tal el concierto?

-Genial, Tk acabó en urgencias, Tai tiene un labio roto y algunas magulladuras, llamaron a la policía y acabaron declarando los cuatro, al final el concierto se suspendió. Creo que fue una noche fantástica- rió.

-¿En serio? Cuanto lo siento.

-No tienes nada que sentir. Ese tío era un capullo, siento no habértelo quitado de encima cuando estaba contigo, no debí irme.

-No había nada que pudieras decirle, no se porqué la tomo conmigo. Además yo tengo parte de culpa, pensé que si me veía hablando con otro, Izzy se pondría celoso y…

-Bueno, ha funcionado.

-Si.

-Pero sabes que él no es de esos.- dijo seria.

-Lo sé.

-Has tenido suerte de que estaba borracho y el tio fuera un desagradable. De otra manera lo hubieras perdido, no es de los que luchan por una mujer ¿sabes? Izzy siempre se sintió fuera de juego.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que Mimí miraba el cuenco de huevos batidos con una extraña sensación en la garganta.

-Ahora no te vengas a bajo ¿eh? Piensa que el resultado ha sido bueno y ya sabes lo que opino sobre seguir esos impulsos. Todo pasa por algo.

-Lo sé, señorita impulsiva

-¡No te metas conmigo!- rió la indirecta de su amiga-Espero que todo haya salido bien, te lo digo de verdad. Creo que os lo merecéis. Te mereces a alguien como él, Mimi y el a alguien como tu. Creo que os compenetráis absolutamente ¿sabes? Siempre lo he pensado.

-Siempre no-rió- No creo que pensaras eso cuando yo era la persona más inmadura del grupo y Izzy sólo tenía ojos para la informática.

-Pues por eso mismo, sois como el dia y la noche, pero juntos haceis el equilibrio ideal.

-Me vas a emocionar.-bromeó

-Que tonta eres- rió Sora y suspiró. –Te dejo.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-No te preocupes, no volveré hasta la noche, tenéis el día solito para vosotros dos.

-¿Y Matt?

-Con la banda.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Es Matt, esa expresión no existe en su vocabulario. De todas maneras han ido a arreglar las cosas con el dueño del bar de anoche. No te preocupes, tomate el día entero y llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Yo estaré por aquí, seguramente- la ultima palabra le sonó lejana y confundida, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-Lo mismo digo, Sora, gracias.

Colgó el teléfono pero se mantuvo sentada en el sofá que desde hacía un par de meses era también la cama del pelirrojo. Batía distraídamente mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga. Le gustaba mucho que Sora le dijera esas cosas. Cuando el informático entró en su cabeza por primera vez vio sus diferencias como algo que iba a alejarle de él para siempre y jamás tubo esperanzas de que surgiera algo entre ellos.

Sin embargo para Sora era todo lo contrario, pensaba que precisamente sus diferencias hacían de ellos una pareja perfecta. ¿Sería eso cierto? La verdad es que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Matt. Ella una chica deportiva, seria, estudiante y cariñosa y él, el hombre más despegado de la tierra, tan maduro y tan bajo de energías para algo que no fuera su música… sin embargo llevaban cuatro años en una relación bastante solida. Algo bueno tenía que haber entre las diferencias ¿verdad?

Sonrió. Sora sabía del amor más que nadie. Por eso era su consejera y jamás se había equivocado en sus predicciones. Mimi e Izzy. El dia y la noche…

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

**Ding,dong**

-No…shhh shhh…- dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos, levantándose del sofá, buscando algo de calzado a tientas con los pies.

**Ding,dong**

-Ya voy, ya voy – Susurró con voz ronca. Parecía tener un martillo dentro de la cabeza que le golpeaba fuertemente al mínimo movimiento. Por fin encontró la otra zapatilla y se encaminó a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

**Tock, Tock, Tock**.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- dijo sujetándose la cabeza con la mano al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Izzy apareció tras ella pálido, agitado, nervioso y sin un ápice de resaca lo cual le puso de mal humor. Él estaba así por culpa suya.

-¡Tai!- gritó y le odió aun más por eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – iba a pedirle que entrara, pero Izzy fue más rápido. Se descalzó con los pies dejando los zapatos de cualquier manera en el recibidor (algo de por sí impropio de él) y se sentó en el sofá.

Llevaba un abrigo negro sobre la sudadera gris nueva y la capucha sobresalía hacia afuera. Parecía terriblemente nervioso tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿No tienes calor? – dijo con un bajo tono de voz

-¿Calor? Estamos en invierno.

-Shhhh- le cayó poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios con esa cara dormida y el pelo despeinado – no es necesario gritar

-No estoy gritando- respondió perplejo - ¿Tan afectado estas?

-Bueno, anoche me dieron una terrible paliza por culpa de un tirillas que está en mi sofá, donde, por cierto, he dormido hoy porque apenas podía caminar para irme a la cama. Además he vuelo hace unas horas de comisaría y para colmo estoy solo porque mi compañero de piso, al igual que el tirillas que tengo enfrente, y al igual que la chica del que estoy enamorado desde que era casi un bebé, están durmiendo en casa de su pareja. Si. Creo que _afectado_ es la palabra.

Izzy trago saliva.

-Lo siento. Entonces mejor me voy y te dejo descansar – dijo apenado levantándose del sofá.

-Anda cállate, hazme un zumo y me lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales.

Izzy asintió y él se tumbo en uno de los sofás mientras mullía un cojín que puso bajo la cabeza.

-Y quítate el abrigo, me estás dando calor.

Izzy obedeció y dejó el anorak que había comprado aquellas vacaciones sobre el respaldo de una silla de la cocina. Desenchufó el exprimidor para no atormentar aún más la cabeza de su confidente y exprimió un zumo de cinco naranjas y un limón para los dos. Sacó una aspirina del pequeño cajón-farmacia de Tai que conocía tan bien y lo colocó junto con una bolsa de magdalenas en una bandeja.

-¿Has ido al médico? – dijo mientras apoyaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Si, claro, no tenia otra cosa que hacer.- contestó con la voz ahogada por el cojín – No seas idiota, esto se cura con el aire.

-¿Así que hubo una pelea?- comentó aún nervioso mientras daba un largo trago a su zumo. También era la primera ingesta del día para el.

Tai apartó el cojín de su cara incrédulo y este cayó al suelo.

-¿En serio me dices que no sabes que ayer me metiste en una pelea?

Izzy se atragantó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Yo?

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste anoche?- preguntó aún con los ojos como platos.

-Me estás dando miedo.

-Vale, vayamos por partes. Punto número uno; jamás bebas de mi copa. Está claro que toleras fatal el alcohol.

-¡Pero si siempre hemos tomado lo mismo! Te afectaba tanto como a mi.

-No, no, no. –hizo una breve pausa- Hay algo que debes saber. Tú siempre te emborrachabas antes que yo. De hecho yo no me emborrachaba cuando salía contigo, te embriagabas solo, yo solo te imitaba para que me contaras tus penurias.

-¿En serio?- preguntó atónito. Quizá en otro momento se hubiera enfadado pero ahora solo se sentía ridículo.

-Tío, tu bebes cerveza. Con dos ya estas moña y diciendo lo mucho que te gusta Mimi y sus pestañas y nosequé de sus labios mojados.

-Húmedos.

-Lo que sea. Yo no bebo una fanta con alcohol, yo bebo alcohol con un chorrito de fanta ¿entiendes? ¿De que vas por ahí robándole la copa a los demás?

-Bueno, el resacoso aquí no soy yo.

-Calla. –dijo rechinando los dientes- Eso es otra cosa.

Terreno fanganoso. Aquello olía a Sora y Matt y no sabía que era peor, su propia historia de no recordar qué había ocurrido con la chica que amaba o la eterna historia de desamor de Tai.

-Punto numero dos: nunca se liga a base de demostrar tu hombría peleándote con otro.

-¿Eres Tai?

-Aquella vez fue especial

-Yo no sé que hice, no recuerdo nada. Solo me acuerdo de que empezó la música y estaba ahí bebiendo algo mirando a Mimi…

Buceó algo más en sus recuerdos ¿Qué mas había? Mimi estaba en la pista, Sora había vuelto. Es más, aquella última copa era de Sora ¿Con quien estaba Mimi entonces? ¿Con Kari? Kari no podía ser, le sonaba que se había ido con Tk a besuquearse.

-Punto numero tres: -prosiguió remarcando con los dedos cada punto- No se deja tirado a los amigos que han defendido tu causa.

Recordaba algo amarillo que le había llamado la atención, algo como una fregona.

-Punto número cuatro ¿Qué mierda es eso de los zanahorios?

Si Kari estaba con Tk…

-Punto número cinco: Oye tio, que gran paliza le diste a ese rubio. Mis felicitaciones compañero. – golpeo un par de veces su brazo pero el pelirrojo seguía absorto atando cabos.

_Rubio… Ken. Ken rubio surfista tonteando con Mimi. Su mano en la cadera. Su mano en la cintura. Otra vez su mano. Su mano en la muñeca de Mimi. Mi puño en su estómago._

-¿¡Que!? Joder!- se levantó de golpe con las manos en la cabeza y Tai apretó los dientes y se masajeó las sienes- ¿Me pelee con ese tio?

-Con dos, en realidad.- dijo dolorido- Pero el otro se le unió tarde, ya estábamos Joe, Tk, y yo cubriéndote la retaguardia. Y por cierto - dijo retornando su aspecto serio – ahí es a donde quería llegar con lo de dejar tirado a los compañeros…

-¿Y qué hizo Mimí?

-¿Mimí?- Soltó una risotada- Pues llevarte ¿Qué va a hacer? Semejante momento de película a la romántica digno de Mimi. Seguro que no pudo resistirlo. Su hombre peleando por ella. –rió - Tu cara era genial, no te enterabas de nada.

-¿Pero…?

-Basta de preguntas, no se nada, yo estaba… bueno ahí, bailando y eso. Os vi en el suelo y fui en vuestra ayuda. Ya sabes, dicen que los amigos entran en una pelea con una patada voladora.

-Buena frase.

-La leí en el facebook.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada más?

-Izzy, no seas tonto. Está claro que vivís en la misma casa. Lo que pasó…supongo que solo lo sabeis tu y ella ¿no? No estaba en vuestra cama, no se si lo hicisteis o quien empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Izzy enrojeció hasta el extremo y de repente comenzó a sentir todo ese calor que vaticinaba su amigo. Se levanto y abrió la ventana para asomarse a la calle.

-¿Tu qué piensas que ha ocurrido? –Tai volvía a estar serio pero su voz denotaba que le restaba importancia a la preocupación de su amigo. Bueno, el era así.

-No lo sé- intentó recordar algo más de aquella noche pero no hubo éxito. Tampoco estaba seguro de si quería recordarlo.

Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera, incluso como consecuencia de un acto de película como decía él, aquello no tendría futuro. Seguramente se habría dejado llevar y ahora no sabrá como decirle su famoso "¡_Lo siento, creo que no sentimos lo mismo. Yo necesito mi espacio personal. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos!" _Casi podía oir su voz inocente pronunciando aquellas palabras. Como amigo de Mimi durante más de diez años sabía perfectamente que esa promesa jamás se cumplía.

-Creo que…tu lo tienes bastante claro ¿no?- dijo dando el último sorbo a su zumo.

Algo más tranquilo, cerro la ventana y se sentó de nuevo frente a él. Al menos parecía que había sido algo consentido.

-¿Mis sentimientos hacia ella? Claro que sí.

-¿La quieres?

-Claro que la quiero, Tai.

-Entonces _déjala ir._

_Un momento... ¿Qué?_

-¿Ir a donde? ¿Es que va a volver a Nueva York?

-Que la dejes ir. O sea, es un dicho, "Si la quieres déjala ir. Si vuelve es que te quiere y si no, nunca te quiso". O algo así. Vamos, que le des su espacio. Si ella siente lo mismo que tú, te lo hará saber. Para eso ella es muchísimo más decidida que tu.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí. Mira, yo estuve a punto de perder a Sora como amiga. Por suerte vi que ella no me correspondía antes de tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado si le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos? Que me daría puerta en mi cara y no solo eso, que seguramente "_seguiríamos siendo amigos_". Si, a diez mil kilómetros de distancia. Las chicas son así.

-Pero no has conseguido nada, ella no…-se sintió incomodo- quiero decir…

-No la perdí. Sigue siendo como antes. Yo me mantengo en su rango de friendzone pero no lo sabe, ni siquiera piensa en ello, soy demasiado amigo suyo para pensar que he tenido otras intenciones. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé si tengo esas intenciones.- mintió.

Tai suspiró y se rascó la cabeza nervioso. El pelo, mucho más corto que años atrás, le caía despeinado en la frente. Definitivamente le quedaba mucho mejor que esa melena afro.

-Su espacio.- dijo lentamente.

-Su espacio.- Repitió Tai.- Ya sería mala suerte que a ti tampoco te funcionara ese refrán tan legendario.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? Es demasiado bueno para ser tuyo- preguntó distraído apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá mientras Tai estiraba los brazos con un bostezo.

-Del facebook.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 5.

Gracias a todos los lectores y a todos los reviews y favs, pero en especial a **JapiFic** que me ha animado especialmente esta semana.

Por cierto, sigo teniendo **muchisimos** problemas con el editor de textos , lo unico que guarda correctamente son las lineas horizontales y las negritas en cursiva, pero además de no respetar los espacios a veces se come frases completas. Asique lo siento si vuelve a desaparecer alguna linea random y os quedais como "¿que demnios?" De verdad que reviso siempre muchisimo pero cuando se ha subido y lo vuelvo a leer veo que falta una linea entera y una palabra casi se come a otra en plan "Ayer nos fuimos a cenar a un burger. Estaba especialmente rica la mahonesa de aquel lugar" y se queda como "ayer nos fuimos a cenhonesa de aquel lugar". Os lo prometo, es desesperante xD

Si alguien sabe solucionarlo porfavor, que me diga como!

Nos vemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**.: White Days:.**

Capitulo seis

**:::FlashBack::::**

- Ah! Joder, para de hacerme eso.- dijo apartándose hacia atrás.

-Tai, no seas crio.

-Eso digo yo, solo es un rasguño, deja de quejarte.

-Tu calla.- le espetó al rubio- No te has llevado ni la mitad que yo.

-En eso tiene razón – le defendió su hermana revolviéndole el pelo con cuidado. El mayor volvió a quejarse, dolorido.

Un hombre salió de la puerta contigua a los asientos donde se encontraban sentados y ojeó unos papeles. Los observó por encima de las gafas y volvió a perder la mirada en los documentos.

-Takeru Takaishi.- anunció con su voz grave.

-Soy yo.- respondió poniéndose de pie y visiblemente nervioso. Kari le imitó apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Sígame por favor.

-Voy contigo.

Los dos muchachos desaparecieron tras el comisario y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, haciendo reinar de nuevo el silencio. Tai suspiró y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo. Debían de ser las cinco o seis de la mañana, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento en una comisaría.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la voz miedosa de su mejor amiga. Se hizo el silencio unos segundos.

-No sé que responder.- dejó caer con voz ronca y aire taciturno.

Ella enarcó las cejas sorprendida por la respuesta. Se esperaba un "_estoy jodido_" un "_me han hecho polvo_" o sobretodo un "_me duele hasta la raja del culo"_ que sería más propio de Taichi Yagami. Pero no un _no sé que responder_ lleno de telarañas. Era como si esa pelea le hubiera dejado machacado más que físicamente. De pronto Tai era un tipo de veintidós años y no su amigo adolescente al que le gustaba el futbol y los batidos fríos después de entrar.

-¿No sabes que responder?- repitió calmada.

El apoyó las manos sucias de sangre seca en la frente y dejó caer otro suspiro. Le dolía hasta respirar y eso era evidente. Sintió mucha lástima por él asique no pudo evitar rodear su espalda con el brazo y acariciar su costado suavemente.

-Hoy me han dado una buena paliza, eh?- rió irónico.

-_En peores plazas has toreado_.- respondió intentando animarle con una de sus frases. El bufó.

- Me refiero a Izzy.

-¿Izzy…. te ha pegado?- preguntó extrañada.

-No!-rió, esta vez de verdad. Respiró hondo.- Hoy Izzy me ha demostrado que tiene un par de narices ¿sabes? Yo pensé que lo tenía, que tenía el valor, pero no lo tengo. Izzy si. ¿Quién lo diría?

Sora parecía confundida. Se preguntó mentalmente si su amigo estaría borracho y ahora era el momento de las incoherencias.

-A ver...no te sigo.

-Me refiero a que siempre he pensado que yo tenía valor... valor- Repitió enfrentándose a sus ojos.- Que yo era valiente y que Izzy no tenía iniciativas. Que si no fuera por mi, no haría nada. Hoy me ha demostrado que no es así pegándole una paliza a un tío que se acercaba demasiado a la chica con la que llevaba enamorado desde los nueve años. Así sin más.

-Bueno… había bebido. – le recordó.- De hecho parecía bastante ebrio.

-Si. ¿Y qué? ¿Sabes cuantas veces he estado borracho delante de ti y no he sido capaz de decirte lo que siento? Miles. Y va Izzy y en cinco minutos se enfrenta por primera vez a un tio y se lleva a la chica de su vida de la mano. – soltó otro bufido- ¡ En una noche!

Sora no respondió nada porque aún estaba digiriendo lo anterior. ¿Qué acababa de decir Tai? ¿"Lo que sentía por _**ti"**_? Pestañeo un par de veces. Quizá era ella la que había bebido de más.

-¿Cómo?

Tai enterró la cabeza bajo sus manos y sus pies comenzaron a moverse nerviosos. No era el momento. Ni siquiera existía un momento adecuado. ¿Qué pretendía diciéndole esto ahora a Sora? ¿Robarle la novia a uno de sus mejores amigos después de joderle también un concierto?

-Tai… - empezó nerviosa. Parecía el típico preludio antes de la charla de _te quiero pero como amigo._ No iba a soportar escuchar eso de sus labios. No a ella.

-No.- la calló sin pensar- No debería haberte dicho nada ahora. Lo siento. Es que estoy tan cansado de quererte y conformarme con tu amistad… De tener miedo a que un dia te canses de mi y dejemos de ser amigos. –su mirada se encontró con la de ella de nuevo. Había menos decisión y más tristeza en aquellos ojos marrones. Ella estaba sonrojada, sorprendida y preciosa. Un mechón se salió de detrás de su oreja y rozó su nariz. Suspiró de nuevo consciente de haber metido la pata.- Siento haberte dicho todo esto. No quiero que dejes a Matt, no busco nada con esto, no sé que pretendía diciéndotelo. Solo quería dar el paso que nunca di y que supieras lo que sien…

Pero no pudo continuar. Sora se puso en pie como levantada por un resorte invisible y pensó que le abofetearía, pero solo se adelanto un par de pasos. La puerta de cristal se abrió y Matt apareció en la estancia agotado, enfadado y con Sora, ahora, entre sus brazos.

* * *

_[Free plastic Trees- radiohead.]_

Por fin estaba solo. Se dirigió a la cocina, agarró un puñado de galletas saladas del tarro de plástico y volvió al sofá. Se comió una de las galletas y después otra. No se le apetecía nada ingerir aquello pero tenía algo de hambre y por supuesto cero ganas de cocinar. Esperaba que los consejos que le daba a Izzy le fueran mejor mejor que a él mismo.

**Dingdong.**

-¿Qué te has dejado?- preguntó cansado mientras abría la puerta.

-Ho-hola- saludó Sora Takenouchi arropada bajo un largo abrigo blanco y un gorrito del mismo color.

-Sora- dijo sorprendido. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sora estaba aquí para dar su punto y final a la amistad de tantos años.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda ,mierda…._

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímida.

-Claro…- Tai se hizo a un lado y ella se sentó en el escalón de madera del recibidor, se desabrochó las botas marrones y se dirigió al sofá donde Tai había pasado la noche pensando en ella.

-¿Un té? – preguntó él nervioso aún en la entrada. No estaba preparado para encararse a ella.

-Por favor.- respondió educadamente mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo y se quitaba el gorrito de lana.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, unos simples vaqueros y un jersey fino. Jugaba inquieta con los botones del abrigo que descansaba ahora sobre sus rodillas, seguramente pensando en cómo dar por finalizada una relación tan larga de amistad con el mayor de los cuidados. Tai la observaba desde la estancia contigua mientras el microondas hacía su trabajo con las tazas llenas de agua. Le dolía tanto el corazón que se había olvidado de la resaca y del martillo bailando breakdance dentro de su cráneo.

El microondas pitó estrujándole el corazón. Cogió aire lentamente e introdujo una bolsita de té y un par de cucharadas de azúcar en cada taza ya caliente para dirigirse al salón casi arrastrando los pies. No podía ser que estuviera pasando por esto. Se había prometido no fastidiarla jamás con ella y ayer tenía que haber sido el día que metiera la pata.

Se sentía un estúpido.

Le ofreció la taza que ella aceptó con las dos manos sin mirarle a los ojos. Se sentó a su lado, como de costumbre, aunque inmediatamente después pensó que hubiera sido mejor sentarse en el otro sillón. Removió la sustancia con la cucharilla, incómodo. Ahora ya estaba hecho.

Pasaron unos largos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos mientras daban sorbos a su té caliente y observaban en silencio un televisor apagado. Aquel momento contrastaba con aquellas tardes de sus recuerdos jugando a la consola y viendo dibujos animados cuando eran pequeños, pero también con aquellas cenas a domicilio viendo una serie de la Fox o una película de videoclub cuando Matt había renunciado a sus planes por la banda.

-Tai, sobre lo de ayer…-comenzó dubitativa y el cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apoyaba lentamente la taza sobre la mesa de cristal.- yo…

-No hace falta que te tomes la molestia.- dijo calmado y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo? – ella le miró sorprendida.

-No hace falta- abrió los ojos y se encaró a su rostro otra vez sorprendido y perfecto. Tragó saliva - No hace falta que me des la charla de que seremos siempre amigos, se que la he jodido.

-No la has jodido

-No, no me vengas con esto por favor- resopló e hizo rodar los ojos- prefiero no escuchar el tipico…

-Es que no la has jodido- dijo mas fuerte, cortándole la frase. El la miró de nuevo- Yo…yo ayer no pude dejarte acabar, Matt iba a entrar, no quería que te escuchara.- Dijo rápido. Hizo una pausa- Lo que me estabas diciendo…tu…-dudó y se mordió el labio nerviosa a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado- tu... ¿De verdad piensas así? ¿Por mi? ¿De…verdad?

Volvió a morderse el labio nerviosamente, como solía hacer durante un examen o antes de un partido. O cuando volvían del Digimundo demasiado tarde y sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a la furia de su madre. Había cierto aire suplicante, pero no iba a engañarla más. El suspiró y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la taza, incapaz de enfrentarse a aquellos ojos castaños. ¿Tanto miedo tenía a esa respuesta?

-Si.- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Siempre ha sido así.

De repente la aguja del reloj de la cocina se escucha tan fuerte y potente marcando los segundos, que parecía que cantaba en alto lo que tardaría en terminar su amistad. Pensó que ahora vendría el momento. El momento en el que le diría que ella estaba con Matt, que no podía hacerle eso, que ellos solo eran amigos y todas esos tópicos sobre que eso nunca iba a cambiar a pesar de esa conversación. Pensó que se levantaría y se iría pronto, que incluso daría un portazo enfadada por tenerla engañada tanto tiempo. Por tener segundas intenciones cuando se abrazaban o se cogían de la mano en un momento difícil.

Pensó todo eso y por eso se le paralizó la respiración y su corazón dejó olvidado un latido cuando sintió sus dedos fríos bajo el mentón y le obligó mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos húmedos a punto de desbordar lágrimas, las mejillas rojas y cálidas, su nariz también húmeda y su labio ya casi despellejado de tanto morderlo, pero esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Quizá se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ello y no podía evitarlo. Ojalá pudiera besar esos labios lastimados.

Pero antes de incluso pensarlo, fueron ellos los que besaron los suyos.

* * *

Me caen bien tus amigos

¿En serio? – preguntó extrañado. La primera impresión no pudo haber sido peor

Si, me parece alucinante como se han tirado todos encima de ese muñeco, como en los mosqueteros. Uno para todos y todos para uno. – Dijo apoyando el codo sobre el colchón y la cabeza sobre la mano. La otra viajaba lenta y suavamente por el torso desnudo de Joe. – Ese tal Tk es muy divertido… Y Sora, parece tan sencilla… Pero tu eres el que más me gusta de todos.

Se incorporó para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

Entonces ¿Volverias a verlos?

Claro. –sonrió - Son tus amigos. Joe suspiró aliviado.

¿Qué te ha parecido el concierto?

Oh una pasada- dijo con más energía- Ese Matt tiene talento, todo el grupo lo tiene. Quizá pueda empujarlos un poco, tengo algún que otro contacto ¿sabes?

¿Enserio?

Aquí donde me ves yo también fui una estrella, amigo.

¿Cantabas en una banda?

Tocaba.- le corrigió- El teclado.

Sonrió con arrogancia fingida y enarcando las cejas, Joe pareció sorprendido.

-¿Enserio? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Y ya no estás en el grupo?

-No, yo era muy joven, tenía solo 16 años, ellos me llevaban unos cuantos. Tenía que estudiar, mi sueño siempre fue ser médico. –suspiró- Ojalá me hubiese centrado más y antes, quizá hubiera entrado en Medicina, pero bueno, ser enfermera no está tan mal- Trepó el cuerpo de Joe rodeando su cadera con sus piernas desnudas y acercó sugerentemente su boca hacia la del chico, mirándole fijamente a los ojos –Quizá algún dia sea la enfermera de un medico guapo…-le besó- inteligente…-le volvió a besar- …con el pelo azul y el apellido Kido.

-Oh…Suena bien.- Respondió hundiendo sus manos en el pelo rojo fuego mientras sus bocas se fundían en un beso eterno.

* * *

Hola! **Gracias a todos** los lectores y reviews, ante todo, me he sentido genial_**. **__**Thebluecharm**_, eso que decías de twitter me ha subido la adrenalina y todo ¿Enserio? Me gustaría saber qué frases, tengo curiosidad! El editor de textos es Word, he descubierto que a veces cuando corrigo un espacio se me borra una palabra, asique creo que ese asunto era culpa mía. Si es asi, esta vez creo que no hay fallos. Pero me refería al editor de textos de , que se come los espacios entre párrafo y párrafo y queda aglomerado

¿Alguien sabe como cambiar eso?

Este capítulo es corto pero preferí subirlo ya antes de que críe telarañas. Por cierto, mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando música, os he puesto una pista por ahí. Hace tiempo leí un fanfic así y descubrí canciones que no conocía, me pareció una buena idea aunque tampoco es obligatorio ponerlas! Solo para darle cierto rollito al fic como en las películas.

Un beso a todos , nos veremos pronto!


End file.
